Farther Down, I'm Desperate For You
by you melt my butterr
Summary: Sequel to Falling Slowly. When Jacob returns back to Amanda, will she finally admit her feelings? Or will she run away like she did before? Now completed.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the first installment of the sequel to Falling Slowly.  
It's on the short side, but I promise the next one will be longer.  
The next one won't be written like this either, I just wrote it so you could get taste of both main characters.**

**Well I hope you enjoy.  
Leave reviews of what you think so far :)**

* * *

Jacob ran as far as he could away from the Winter's house. He couldn't fight the unwanted pain he felt again, the same pain he felt when Bella chose Edward over him. He never wanted to feel that pain again. He never thought that anything could hurt more than that right now.

The way his chest felt like it was collasping, he couldn't breathe, he didn't know how to. His body ached in places he never knew existed, he needed to feel her one last time. He wanted to feel her cold, fragile lips upon his aching hot ones. He needed to see her eyes staring up into his, she was so hard to read and comprehend, but that was what he loved about her. He loved the way her face would flush whenever she was nervous or embarrassed. He loved making her blush, it was so easy for him to do. He loved her gentle little voice, and the way she smiled. It brightened up the whole room. He missed her warmth, her sweet scent of roses with a tint of freesia.

He was in love with Amanda Winters, and he thought she hated him. He always knew he would never end up with the girl of his dreams. Even when imprinted was granted with the love in return, he knew his imprintee could never love him. He was bound to being lonely for the rest of his werewolf life.

He let out a loud howl, letting out all his emotions out. He knew he had to return back home soon, school was still in session and he couldn't fail out like he wanted to do. He didn't want to return to the sympathetic glances from the pack, and he didn't know how to react with Amanda.

Whenever the pack would phase, they were very careful not to show any unwanted images of Amanda to Jacob. Embry or Rhiannon sometimes would let it peek through for a split second, but it was like Amanda never knew he left according to the memory.

Jacob would repeatily ignore the words the pack would think towards Jacob. He didn't want them to talk to him right now, he just wanted to be by himself.

Jacob considered never returning, but whenever he would think about Amanda, he didn't need to think twice.

He would return for her, even though he thought she hated him. He just needed to see her again, he needed her to love him back. And he would try his hardest for her to. Even if it meant he would have to climb the highest mountain, if she wanted him to, he would in a heartbeat, especially if it meant that he would finally gain the love he longed for.

* * *

Amanda couldn't think straight with Jacob gone, he had been gone for almost a month and a half now. She would laugh and smile whenever she thought she needed to, she didn't want anyone being concerned of her well being. Even though Amanda was still with Adam, she felt like she had a huge whole in her heart. She felt like her heart wasn't even beating, she was numb everywhere. She needed Jacob, he was her anti dope to this sickness known as a heartache.

The nightmares she used to have were now returning. It wasn't like the ones with Silas, but this time it was much more terrifying. She didn't know why, but everytime she woke up she would be crying, shaking and dripping in sweat. It was never that bad before, but ever since Jacob left they have been more frequent, and almost like it was happening at that exact moment. After a few seconds the nightmare would vanish without another second thought, she could never remember what the dream was about.

She was falling slowly into herself without realizing it. She was desperate for Jacob to come back into her life, she missed him. Rhiannon was almost pulling into herself more frequently, Amanda thought she blamed her for Jacob running away. But she took full responibility for that, and was ashamed of how she reacted to the whole situation.

She promised herself never to run away from anything again. Even if it meant she would die in the poccess, she wouldn't run, she would face her fears.

She would never run away from love and Jacob Black ever again.

That is if he ever returned back to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ah! I finally updated!  
I'm so sorry for the wait! I've been getting hammered with a lot of work for college.  
I'll try to update more often though. I don't know when I'll be updating again, whenever I have time :(**

**So in this part, there isn't any Jacob, but next update there will be. Woo!! Hah.**

**Anyway, thank you for everyone who reviewed so far! I'm really glad you all like it so far!  
Keep leaving the reviews though! They make my day and make me happy :)  
Especially after a hards day of class and work! Hah.**

**Also, I've posted a new story, go read it if you'd like :)**

**Keep leaving reviews to let me know what you think so far !**

* * *

"Miss. Winters, would you please see me after class?" Groaning, I lifted my head from the desk that I was laying on. I stifled a yawn before nodding my head. I was just so tired anymore, I could barely sleep at night. I would always hear little squeaks on the roof like someone was walking above my room. I felt a nudge in my side from Embry, his face was full of concern, he knew about some of my nightmares. I just shook my head and pretended to listen to Mr. Welch lecture us about some stupid algebra problem.

After the bell rang, I waited for the room to exit before going to Mr. Welch's desk. When the last boy left, I walked up to his desk. "You wanted to see me?" I asked, letting out a yawn as well.

"Amanda. I've noticed your decline of grades on your tests and your homework. If you don't return to your normal routine from in the beginning of the year, then you might not be able to pass this course. I wouldn't want that for one of my best students, but if you don't pick up your grades then I will have to be forced to fail you. But off topic of failing, are you alright? You don't seem well, and you're always yawning. Aren't you getting enough sleep? Are you having family problems?" I was on the verge of tears by the end of his failure speech, and his concerns. I didn't know he noticed that I wasn't looking so well lately. Has everyone noticed? Tears were threatening to cascade down my cheeks, but I quickly blinked and let the tears fade away. I hated being vulnerable, I hated people seeing me break down. Quickly, I nodded my thanks and left the room before I cried on my math teacher's shoulder.

Splashing cold water on my face, I looked into the mirror. I stared into a face I could barely recognize anymore. My once bright blue eyes were now dead and cold looking. Dark circles were beginning to droop even lower underneath my eyes. My once slightly tanned looking skin was now pale. I could see my cheekbones protruding from my skin, which was never visible before. I looked horrible, and I felt horrible as well.

I quickly darted away from the mirror, and left the bathroom in a huff. I saw Embry, Quil and Rhiannon waiting by the back doors to leave school. I felt the pang in my heart when I saw Rhiannon smiling at Embry. I didn't like how Rhiannon could open up to them, yet she couldn't with me. I'm her own flesh and blood, yet she didn't trust me enough to talk to me. I couldn't help but feel betrayal and anger rush through my body as I approached them. Once Rhiannon saw me stand in between Quil and Embry, her once bright smile faded and she looked away. I wanted to either grab her by the face and just scream at her, hug and cry on her shoulder, or just smack her. She didn't know how she was affecting me by ignoring me. Embry and Quil felt the tension between us as we walked away from the school without saying a single word to each other. I sat in the back seat of Rhiannon's baby, while Embry took the passenger seat, and Quil in the back with me.

The ride was silent on behalf of my pentrating glare towards Rhiannon's head, and because it wasn't the same before Jacob ran away. They were like a family when he was around, and they blamed me for the departure of Jacob. They blamed me for hurting their precious family. Well, that's what I felt whenever they were at the house, or when Embry and Quil dragged me to see Emily and everyone else. I didn't know what they really thought, and I was okay with that. I blamed myself everyday for what I did, and I didn't need to read their thoughts to know exactly what they were thinking.

I was brought out of my pessimistic thoughts when I heard Rhiannon mumble something under her breath to answer Embry. "I said, why don't you ask her yourself." I stared at Rhiannon's retreating back as she walked towards the house. I felt my feet hit the driveway, and jog towards the house. I felt my arms roughly take off my back pack, and throw it violently at Rhiannon who was taking off her jacket. I could feel Embry and Quil behind me as I walked closer to Rhiannon who now looked pissed off at me for throwing my bag at her.

"What the hell is your problem Rhiannon? I know you all blame me for Jacob running away and everything, but I didn't ask him to run away. I never wanted him to think I hated him when in reality I don't! I can't take all of you guys ganging up on me and blaming me for ruining your perfect god damn werewolf family! Do you think I'm happy? Do you think I wanted this to happen? I never would have met Jacob if it weren't for dad's stupid werewolf genes or what the hell ever it's called! I'd really appreciate if you guys just stop with the looks, and the angry glares, and I'd really appreciate my sister back. I don't like being ignored and feeling the distance between us Rhi. I miss you, I miss talking to you, I miss having you... love me." I couldn't control my outburst nor the tears that streamed down my cheeks. I couldn't see passed my own tears to see the ones that were leaking out of Rhiannon's eyes as well. I felt hotness suffocate me as Rhiannon grabbed me into a big bear hug.

"You don't think I love you Amanda? You're my baby sister, of course I love you!" I felt relief enter my body when she announced she loved me. I never knew I needed reassurance to know that my only sister still loves me. "None of us blame you at all sweetheart. It's just all of us miss Jacob in some way and form, it differs for all of us. But I can tell it's hurting you the most, I couldn't see it before, but I can now. You know Amanda, he still thinks about you all the time. He can't get you out of his mind, I know you don't want to get attach to people, but Jacob is someone you'll always have around. You can trust him with your life. He'd rather die then see you get hurt." I smiled at that thought. I looked over at Embry and Quil who were sitting on the couch watching our display of affection. They nodded their heads with smiles on their face after Rhiannon told me about Jacob, to reassure me she was telling the truth. I felt the feeling that I hadn't felt in a while surround my being. Happiness.

"Amanda, you look like shit. Have you been eating? Sleeping?" I couldn't help but laugh at Rhiannon's sudden outburst. I couldn't help but feel like my old self was beginning to come back. But then I remembered Jacob wasn't around, and I felt a sudden pang in my heart.

_When was he going to come back to rescue his damsel in distress? Isn't that how every love story ended? The hero would always come to rescue his loved one at the end of the story? Well, obviously this isn't your normal love story. A werewolf in love with a normal teenage girl isn't normal._


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I think this is the ending of this story.  
I've lost most of my saved updates, and I forget what I had in them.  
And I've lost some of my motivation & inspiration to go any farther.**

**Plus, I've been really busy with school & work, so I have no idea when I would have actually finished this.  
And then I would have felt bad to the readers who liked it /**

**But if I get enough reviews and feedback, I may start a new Jacob Black story.  
And if you want, you could give me some plots that you'd like me to write about.  
And the 2-3 plots that I like, I may combine and use them with credit to you as well :)  
But this is just an idea, I'm not sure if I'll write another one.**

**But if you still want to read some things that I've written, I have a Supernatural story out with 3 chapters so far.  
As well as a War of the Worlds story, that is completed.  
If you do read those, leave me some feedback heh :)**

**Leave feedback as well for this one.  
As well as the plot idea for my next Jake Black story, if I start one :)**

* * *

_"You really need to stop running away from your problems man."_

I could feel my heart start pumping faster, I could hardly see clearly as I stared forward. My palms started sweating slightly, and my stomach was doing backflips. I could sense he was behind me, I could smell his smell that I grew to forget, but right now it was so strong. I could feel him staring at the back of my head as I made my way through the crowded hallway. It had been a few weeks since the confrontation with Rhiannon, and because of that night she had helped me get through without his presence. As of right now though, I was unprepared for his return.

I was torn between two options. Option one, confront him and embrace him with my wanting arms. Or option two, run away again. My head was telling me to run, run as far as you can. Run so you won't get to attached, and eventually get hurt in the end. But my heart was saying that I'm already attached to him. My heart was telling me to just forget about everything that has happened, and just start fresh.

By the way my legs were reacting, I was choosing option number two. Turning around I walked through the pack of talkative teenagers trying to reach my destination. I could see his face clearly above everyone elses, so I knew where I had to go.

Finally reaching Jacob, Embry, Quil and Rhiannon, I stood there looking up at Jacob like an idiot. "Hi." I managed to squeak out. I heard Rhiannon snicker from the place she stood next to Jacob.

"I've missed you Amanda." I thought my heart would fly away when he said that. It was beating rapidily, and my throat was getting a lump in it. I wanted to recite those words back to Jacob, but if I tried I don't think my voice would be audible.

Instead of saying anything, I felt myself reaching upwards to Jake's neck. I felt his hot suffocating arms that I've missed embrace me into a tight hug. I couldn't keep the threatening tears to stop from falling down my cheeks and onto Jacob as I placed my face in the crook of his neck. "I'm so sorry Jake. I wanted you to know the truth and instead I held it in. And because I'm a moron, you got hurt again. I didn't want that for you, I never want that for you. I promise I won't run again, I'm yours." I heard myself whisper into his neck. I felt his embrace loosen and then I felt my feet hit the ground. He still had his hands on the small part of my back though.

I didn't register what was happening as Jacob stared into my eyes, they were full of happiness and love. He kept staring into my eyes, to my lips, then back into my eyes. I didn't even flinch or pull back when he was bringing his face closer and closer to mine. I just stared into his memerizing eyes that I loved and missed. I didn't notice the teens walking by or the stares coming from them either. I didn't notice Rhiannon's, Embry's and Quil's smirks as they watched from the sidelines as well.

"I'm yours as well Amanda. I've always been yours." And with that said I felt his warm lips capture my cold ones into a soft kiss. I could hear my friends, his brothers and sister clapping on the side, shouting things that I couldn't comprehend. All my concentration was into this kiss, the one that I wanted to last forever. I wanted to always feel his hands rummaging through my hair, I wanted to feel his hand on my back constantly pushing me towards him. I wanted this feeling of happiness to stay forever. I wanted to feel the hunger and love he was portraying through this kiss all the time.

I wanted him. I always wanted him. And now I have him.

My werewolf prince charming finally rescued his normal damsel in distress.

And I couldn't be happier.


End file.
